1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kites and, more particularly, to illuminated kites having protection features against breakage of electrical conductors through the isolation of the conductors from the inevitable flexing of the kite sail and frame for increased durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illuminated kites are known having various lighting expedients on the kite for visual enhancement at night. There is an unmet need for protecting the delicate electrical conductors in illuminate kites effectively and inexpensively.